Gevangen in het Web van de Tijd
by Nimbusfan
Summary: Dirks elfde verjaardag. 'Een dag als alle andere' is een understatement.


**Gevangen in het web van de tijd**

'Eruit! Opstaan! Nu!'

Harry Potter slaakte een onhoorbare zucht, verstoken van alle vreugde, en tastte naar zijn plakbandbril. Zodra die op zijn neus rustte, gleden zijn ogen onwillekeurig naar de linkerbovenhoek van zijn bezemkast, waar de oppervlakte van het zevenhoekige web van de druk wevende huisspin weer een vierkante centimeter of vijfentwintig bedroeg.

_Morgen. Ik doe het morgen._

Op recordsnelheid - alsof ontsnappen nog tot de mogelijkheden behoorde - kleedde hij zich aan, zodat hij zijn bezemkast uit was op het moment dat zijn tante het nodig achtte nog eens te komen kijken. De heerlijke geur van bakkend spek drong al in zijn neusgaten toen de deur van de gang openzwaaide. Inwendig voelde hij zich misselijk, maar zijn lichaam verraadde hem en het water liep hem in de mond.

'Hallo, tante Petunia', groette hij met gespeelde vrolijkheid. 'Zal ik even op het spek lekken? U zult Dirk wel zo snel mogelijk willen feliciteren met zijn verjaardag.'

'Heb ik jou wat gevraagd, misschien? Ga je haar kammen!'

Harry juichte inwendig om zijn minieme overwinning. Zelfs de meest verstikkende situatie had zijn voordelen en als hij zijn familie als uitlaatklep kon gebruiken, dan deed hij dat maar al te graag. Morgen - of vandaag, dat was maar hoe je het bekeek - zouden ze het zich toch niet meer herinneren.

Toch moest hij steeds creatiever worden om zich nog enigszins te vermaken. De eerste paar keren was het gewoon bizar geweest. De Duffelingen hadden gedaan alsof er geen vuiltje aan de lucht was en dat had het nog knotsgekker gemaakt dan het al was, maar Harry had zeker geweten dat het geen grap was. Dat was op de een of andere manier nog veel onwaarschijnlijker dan het alternatief. Hij was wel zo verstandig geweest om niets aan zijn oom en tante te vragen en zelf te doen alsof er geen vuiltje aan de lucht was.

Al gauw had hij echter ingezien hoe hij deze krankzinnige situatie in zijn voordeel kon gebruiken en had hij zich keer op keer kostelijk geamuseerd. Maar zelfs de leukste bezigheden gingen op den duur vervelen. Tegenwoordig voelde hij zich meer en meer als een gevangene, opgesloten in de gevangenis van de tijd. Hij begon steeds meer op zijn bezemkast gesteld te raken; die had tenminste een uitgang.

Hij nam niet de moeite om zijn haar te kammen, maar benutte zijn tijd in de badkamer met voor de spiegel paraderen in enkele van Petunia's lelijkste beha's. Oké, sommige dingen gingen écht nooit vervelen. Toen hij zijn neef de trap af hoorde klossen gooide hij het ondergoed in een slordige hoop terug in de kast - er zou toch nooit iemand zijn om te zien dat ermee gerommeld was.

Iets vrolijker na zijn favoriete bron van vermaak slaagde Harry er warempel in om te knipogen terwijl hij een verbouwereerde Dirk een vrolijke verjaardag wenste, nadat hij eerst zorgvuldig had gecheckt dat zijn neef zich niet vlakbij de route naar de keuken bevond.

Oom Herman begroette hij maar niet. Al kon hij er van tijd tot tijd de humor wel van inzien, afgeblaft worden behoorde nog steeds niet tot zijn favoriete bezigheden. In plaats daarvan ging hij aan de met cadeautjes beladen tafel zitten en begon een dikke laag jam op zijn boterham te smeren, de aangenaam sissende pan spek met opzet negerend.

Dirk keek Harry wel heel duister aan voor hij zich de gebruikelijke overdaad aan knuffels en kussen van zijn moeder liet welgevallen. Zijn vader bromde enkel een norse verjaardagsgroet van achter zijn krant. Zonder verder omhalen begon de jarige job aan een enorm bord spek met eieren, dat hij met regelmatige tussenpozen eventjes liet staan om het glinsterend papier van een of ander geschenkje te rukken. Daarbij keek hij Harry telkens treiterend aan, maar die had enkel oog voor zijn ontbijt; hij had dit schouwspel al te vaak gezien. Hij dacht na over zijn hypothese en hoe die weer maar eens bevestigd leek te worden: Dirk 's ochtends een heel klein beetje van zijn stuk brengen en hij maalde er niet meer om hoeveel cadeautjes hij precies had gekregen - zolang het er maar belachelijk veel waren, natuurlijk.

Hij genoot lichtjes van de uitdrukkingen van oom Herman en Dirk toen tante Petunia hen het slechte nieuws meedeelde, maar het was een zwakke bron van vermaak, bedoeld om de eentonigheid van zijn dag toch wat kleur te geven. Dirk, die toch al chagrijnig was omdat hij Harry op deze speciale ochtend nog niet eens fatsoenlijk had kunnen pesten, begon een extra overtuigend toneelstuk. Harry probeerde echter extra hoopvol te kijken. Misschien vandaag, misschien besloten ze vandaag dat hij het te leuk zou vinden om mee te gaan. Misschien wilden ze vandaag zijn hoop de grond in boren. Misschien zou vandaag anders zijn.

Maar hoeveel moeite Harry zich ook getroostte om de dagdagelijkse details te veranderen, het algemene verloop bleef steeds hetzelfde.

'Ik heb vandaag over een motorfiets gedroomd.'

Deze variant was één van zijn favorieten; hij vertelde er helemaal niet bij dat de motorfiets in zijn droom kon vliegen - na de eerste keer had hij dat niet meer aangedurfd - , maar hij wist zijn mededeling zó te timen dat zijn woorden amper koud waren voor de jonge motorrijder voorbijscheurde, zodat het leek alsof hij ogen in zijn achterhoofd had. Om de een of andere reden werd oom Herman dan altijd nog paarser dan die ene keer, maar wist hij nooit iets zinnigs te bedenken om naar Harry's hoofd te slingeren, wat een ontzettend vermakelijk zicht opleverde. Harry was dankbaar voor Pieters aanwezigheid; oom Herman was net iets beschaafder als er vreemden bij waren.

In de zoo richtte Harry zijn aandacht niet op de Duffelingen, die maar al te blij waren dat hij een eindje achter hen aan liep. (Ze zouden nog veel gelukkiger zijn als hij verloren liep, maar toen hij een keer op goed geluk een poging had gewaagd om zonder hen het park uit te wandelen had de oude mevrouw aan de uitgang hem tegengehouden, om vervolgens zijn naam af te roepen. Tante Petunia had wel door de grond kunnen zakken van schaamte, Dirk had een scène gemaakt omdat hij zogenaamd de hele dag had verpest door aandacht te zoeken en na thuiskomst hadden zijn oom en tante Harry uren en uren uitgekafferd en hem er wel honderd keer aan herinnerd dat hij wel wat meer dankbaarheid mocht tonen voor degenen die hem vrijwillig in hun gezin hadden opgenomen. Dat wilde hij geen tweede keer meemaken, dus zorgde hij dat hij hen niet uit het oog verloor.)

In plaats daarvan probeerde hij een praatje te slaan met zo ongeveer elk dier dat hij passeerde, maar elk beest dat hij tegenkwam negeerde hem of staarde hem in het beste geval dommig aan.

'De echte apen, dat zijn zij', mompelde hij tegen een buitengewoon harige gorilla, gebarend naar de Duffelingen. In reactie krabde het beest even op zijn kop.

Ook hier geen verandering te bespeuren, maar hij zou het blijven proberen; niet tot het bittere eind, maar gedurende de gehele zoutloze eindeloosheid.

Zijn banana split had tenminste gesmaakt; een paar honderden of duizenden keren smullen hadden zijn appetijt voor dit dessert er nog niet minder op gemaakt.

Met welke slang zou hij vandaag een praatje gaan maken? Haast routineus probeerde hij het toch nog even bij de kameleons, maar zelfs andere reptielsoorten zeiden nooit iets terug. Ach ja, slangen waren fijn genoeg. Hij ging in zijn favoriete donkere hoekje staan, voor het glas van een doodgewone adder, die door de meeste bezoekers genegeerd werd ten koste van zijn meer dodelijke familieleden.

'Hey, makker.'

De slang keek hem geïnteresseerd aan, glibberde dichterbij en bracht zijn kop omhoog. Harry zakte door zijn knieën tot hun ogen op gelijke hoogte waren.

'So praat je niet tegen een dame', siste ze venijnig. Harry glimlachte. Dat wist hij natuurlijk al, maar hij vond haar reactie altijd wel fijn.

'Excuseer, mevrouw', verontschuldigde hij zich.

'Ik krijg niet vaak besoekerss hierso.'

Harry grijnsde.

'Vaker dan je denkt', mompelde hij.

'Wat bedoel je daarmee?'

'Laat maar.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Wees blij dat je die vraag kan stellen.'

'Je bent een myssterieuse jongeman.' De slang hield haar kop lichtjes schuin, alsof ze ergens over nadacht, maar Harry haalde enkel voor de tweede keer zijn schouders op.

'Heb jij geen mysteries om te delen?'

Maar vandaag zou hij het antwoord alvast niet te weten komen, want hij was ongewoon snel betrapt. Hij stikte bijna toen oom Herman een verrassingsaanval inzette op zijn keel.

'Waar denk je verdomme dat je mee bezig bent?' siste hij. Klodders spuug vlogen kwistig in het rond. Enkele omstaanders begonnen zachtjes te mompelen, maar oom Herman keek hen woest aan, alsof hij hen uitdaagde om iets te zeggen. Ondanks de schok probeerde Harry zijn kalmte te bewaren en dat lukte blijkbaar goed genoeg om niets vreemds te laten gebeuren - een andere correlatie die hij in de loop der eeuwigheid had ontdekt. Op de een of andere manier voelde het zo oneerlijk aan als hij de adder de vrijheid bood, wetende dat de slang net zozeer een gevangene was als hijzelf.

Bovendien waren zijn oom en tante dan ietsje minder kwaad. Een win-winsituatie dus. Hij liet zich even later dan ook haast tevreden zijn bezemkast weer insmijten, knipte het lampje aan en verveelde zichzelf met het bestuderen van de structuur van zijn plafond. In het meer dan veertig vierkante centimeter grote web hingen twee dikke, sappige vliegen. De spin was even nergens te bekennen. Na wat wel uren nietsdoen leek, schakelde hij het licht weer uit. Hij was nog steeds niet slaperig, al was hij doodmoe.

'Eruit! Opstaan! Nu!'

Harry duwde zijn bril op zijn neus en gluurde naar het vijfentwintig vierkante centimeter grote web. Hij ging rechtop zitten en zette de spin op zijn linkerhand. Vandaag zou hij ze doodknijpen. De gedachte maakte hem somber, al wist hij dat ze er morgen - of vandaag, dat was maar hoe je het bekeek - gewoon weer zou zijn.

'Ben je al op?'

Harry zuchtte en plaatste de spin voorzichtig terug op haar vaste plek. Morgen, hij deed het morgen.

'Ik kom.'

De geur van bakkend spek begroette hem toen hij aangekleed en wel het kastdeurtje van zijn bezemkast openzwierde. Tante Petunia stond hem al op te wachten. Ze zag er buitengewoon slechtgezind uit.

'Hou het spek in de gaten. En waag het niet om het te laten aanbranden. Alles moet perfect zijn op Dirks verjaardag', snauwde ze.

Harry haastte zich naar de keuken en zag niet hoe zijn tante een afkeurende blik wierp op het wezen dat hem gezelschap hield in het web van de tijd en het met een enkele veeg van haar ragebol uit zijn bezemkast verwijderde. Met alle drukte rond Dirks verjaardag zou ze helemaal vergeten om haar neefje een opmerking te geven over zijn slordige gedrag.

Voor hem was dit gewoon een dag als alle andere.


End file.
